


For Luck

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot-FinnRey rewrite [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Light Angst, Lightsabers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weird Fluff, implied Finn/Rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Finn and Rey build their lightsabers.





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Good luck charm
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Still for my Darkpilot-FinnRey verse.

Building a lightsaber is a lot like a good luck charm, Rey can only suppose. Even as she puts the pieces (some stuff that Luke manages to save from the fire in the Jedi Temple) on the workbench in one of the huts on Ach-To, she can’t help but feel a sense of accomplishment all the while.   
  
She did it. She and Finn both. Now she supposes that she just needs some quiet time to put everything together. Even as Finn sits next to her, he says, “So where do we begin?”  
  
“Well, remember what Master Skywalker said?” Rey says. “We have to line up the pieces.”  
  
Finn does. Rey does as well. She’s debated as to whether or not her lightsaber should be a double-blade or a single-blade, whether to pay tribute to the Skywalker lightsaber or her quarterstaff, before finally settling on both. It’s a double-bladed lightsaber with a blue crystal, two good luck charms in there to protect her against what’s to come.   
  
She guides Finn gently through the process of putting together the pieces as well. At one point, their hands touch, and Rey can’t help but feel a not-unpleasant sensation in her. To think that when she first started out, she couldn’t stand the idea of Finn holding her hand. It wasn’t Finn, truly; she had just been all too used to being alone, handling things herself. She doesn’t quite know what to make of any of this.   
  
Finn’s lightsaber is a simple single-blade. He’s gone back and forth as to whether or not to have a blue or green crystal — green for the Jedi Consular, which Finn fits like a glove — before settling on green. It’s fitting enough. Forging his own identity outside of what the First Order wanted him to be. In a way, it’s a good luck charm of its own.   
  
They assemble their lightsabers and ignite them, careful not to accidentally impale the other. Rey observes hers, Finn observes his. Then Finn speaks. “It’s perfect.”  
  
“I’m glad.” Master Skywalker stands in the doorway. He doesn’t smile, but Rey can tell his face has softened a bit. "You know you can change the crystals if you wish...”  
  
Rey shakes her head. Finn shakes his head too.   
  
“You like them?” Master Skywalker says. “Take good care of them. Your lightsaber may just save your life.”  
  
Rey doubts she can disagree.


End file.
